


Let Me Turn To Sand

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Callie remembers before...





	Let Me Turn To Sand

She keeps the ring in a delicate velvet box that implies material worth far beyond what she recalls of the store receipt. A cloudy satin pillow and the promise of a forever that she knows now was never truly meant to be.

One way or another…

She still looks at it though. Every now and then.

Slips loose the small white ribbon when no one is looking and lifts the lid with her breath firmly held. Tries not to lose herself amid the memories she has hidden away in there.

“Happy anniversary, George…”

Whispered.

Blinks. Doesn’t cry.

But only just.


End file.
